O Coração Dividido de Naruto
by Tsuki Fics
Summary: Naruto sempre amou Sakura, que sempre amou Sasuke, que nunca amou ninguém. Certo dia, apostou com Rock Lee que conquistaria Sakura e aparentemente perdeu. É quando outra pessoa aparece no coração do jovem. Resumo ruim, mas leiam! Fic by Kidu
1. Prólogo: Fique aqui comigo!

**Prólogo: Fique aqui comigo!**

Era início do mês de junho, e a primavera já ia alta em Konoha. O céu azul-anil, coroado com algumas poucas nuvens finas e brancas que lembravam algodão doce, abrigava o grande globo solar brilhante. O vento soprava de forma bem tênue, muito agradável aos cidadãos daquela vila. Em todo lugar as pessoas andavam com suas cabeças focadas no evento mais importante do mês: o dia dos namorados. Era tradição em Konohagakure no Sato o fechamento de todos os estabelecimentos que não lucrariam com a data, para que todos pudessem aproveitar o dia com seus respectivos amados. Havia até mesmo um exuberante festival, tão característico do povo apaixonado e romântico que ali vivia.

Era por volta de meio-dia, quando um jovem, aparentando ter seus dezessete anos, andava de cabeça baixa, pensativo. Tinha cabelos loiros e espetados, sua pele ligeiramente morena de sol, em suas bochechas havia três marcas semelhantes aos bigodes de um felino. Seus olhos eram tão azuis quanto duas safiras. Seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto. Normalmente era sorridente e alegre, sempre agindo com muita impulsividade e energia, mas naquele exato momento estava em estado de total ausência do mundo real. Mergulhara em pensamentos.

_"O dia dos namorados ta chegando, e eu queria muito que esse não passasse em branco. Mas será que eu consigo fazer a Sakura-chan sair comigo nesse ano? Desde que aquele baka do Sasuke fugiu que quando essa época chega, ela fica depressiva e eu não consigo fazer nada a respeito! Kuso! Isso me deixa realmente irritado. Se não fosse aquele metidinho a exibido eu teria o amor da garota que eu sempre gostei, mas não tenho. É isso! Dessa vez eu vou conseguir alguém no dia dos namorados, ou não serei digno de ser o grande Hokage um dia!"._

Naruto ia pensando e andando, sem, entretanto, olhar para onde ia. Apenas observava seus próprios pés, se concentrando em achar uma maneira de fazer com que Sakura saísse com ele naquele dia dos namorados. Seguia uma linha reta, sem se preocupar em desviar das pessoas, já que não havia muita gente na rua naquela hora. Estavam todos almoçando provavelmente. Só voltou ao mundo real ao ouvir uma voz familiar gritando:

- Naruto-kun! O muro! – tarde demais. O jovem loiro deu de cara no muro, soltando um guincho de dor e caindo sentado a esfregar seu nariz.

- Kuso! Meu nariz! – disse Naruto, sentindo dor na ponta de seu nariz. Viu uma mão extremamente enfaixada estendida para ajuda-lo a se levantar. Agarrou-a e logo estava de pé novamente.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun! Fui lento demais para ajuda-lo – disse-lhe um jovem vestido numa roupa de peça única toda verde, colada ao seu corpo. Usava as tradicionais sandálias ninja, e em suas canelas havia grossas peças alaranjadas de tecido, que como todos sabiam, ocultavam os pesos de treinamento que usava. Usava também um colete muito característico dos Chuunnin e Jounnin de Konoha. Seu cabelo era negro, com o corte em forma de cuia. Sua pele era clara, seus olhos também eram negros e suas sobrancelhas extremamente grossas. Era Rock Lee, discípulo de Maito Gai.

- Ta tranqüilo, sobrancelhudo...Arigato, mas eu vou indo agora – Naruto deu-lhe as costas e ia voltando a mergulhar em pensamentos, quando sentiu a mão de Lee sobre seu ombro.

- Pensando no dia dos namorados, ne? – indagou o jovem de cabelos negros.

- Gah! C-Como você sabia? – o tom surpreso era aparente no rosto do loiro.

- É uma característica muito comum em nós que estamos passando pela Primavera da Juventude!

- Ah... Claro...

- Então, quem vai convidar para sair com você? – sentiu uma certa malícia no tom de voz de Lee.

- Tava pensando em chamar a Sakura-chan...

- Hah! Sabia! Desculpe, Naruto-kun, mas não posso permitir que o faça sem competição. Considere-me seu rival de agora até o dia doze! Definitivamente a Força da Juventude vai me ajudar a vencer! E se eu não vencer, então passarei o dia com Gai-Sensei, em seu ritual secreto da Juventude! Sayonara, rival! Tenho que garantir minha vitória! – e partiu, deixando Naruto atônito, confuso e com muita vontade de cair na gargalhada. E foi exatamente o que fez.

Após seu acesso de risos, decidiu por dar uma passada no Hospital de Konoha, e fazer logo a proposta a Sakura e poupa-la de qualquer problema com Lee. Sabia o quanto ficava irritada quando alguém a importunava com a mesma pergunta várias vezes, e não queria isso. Era medonho. Correu o mais rápido possível até seu destino, com medo de que fosse tarde demais e ela já tivesse se estressado.

Chegou lá rapidamente, e passando pela entrada principal, viu Lee e Sakura conversando, de longe, no início de um dos corredores. Viu o garoto dizer algo, sem, entretanto, poder escutar, já que falavam baixo. A menina de cabelos rosados apenas assentiu com a cabeça e o jovem ergue um dos punhos para o ar, em sinal de vitória. Poderia aquilo estar mesmo acontecendo? Lee havia sido bem sucedido em convidar Sakura para sair com ele no dia dos namorados? Ele perdera, afinal. Sentindo-se derrotado, saiu correndo. Não notou, mas uns pares de orbes perolados o seguiam silenciosamente.

Momentos depois, o jovem loiro estava no meio do bosque que se encontrava na área de treinamento, tão conhecida pelo rapaz. Fora ali que passara a maior parte de seu tempo livre, praticando técnicas novas que seus senseis o ensinaram. Toda sua dedicação com certeza lhe rendeu alguma fama, e muita habilidade. Com o tempo, se tornara um shinobi particularmente competente e habilidoso, ao contrário do que era ao finalizar o curso da Academia Shinobi de Konoha. Socava, furioso, uma árvore aleatória, bem no meio do bosque. Sentia raiva por ter falhado consigo mesmo, e ainda mais perdendo a aposta para Rock Lee, que sempre considerou um fracassado nesse tipo de área. Foi quando sentiu que estava sendo observado.

Parou de golpear a árvore, dando um giro de cento e oitenta graus, encarando agora a pessoa que o espionava. Era uma garota de cabelos negros, longos, que iam até sua cintura. Seus olhos eram de um tom branco, perolados, muitíssimo expressivos. Sua pele era alva, como a neve. Notou lágrimas escorrendo aos olhos da jovem que o observava silenciosamente.

- Hinata? É você? – indagou Naruto.

- H-Hai, Naruto...Kun – respondeu sem jeito a jovem.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – o garoto parecia confuso.

- E-Eu... Vi v-você sair correndo do hospital, e... E-e achei que algo estivesse errado, então... S-só pensei em talvez... A-ajudar – a garota adquiria cada vez mais rápido um tom rubro em seu rosto, enquanto gaguejava.

- Você... Se preocupou... Comigo? – a atitude de Hinata comoveu o jovem. Ele foi até lá, e abraçou-a carinhosamente. Sentia-se carente na hora, e não mediu as conseqüências de seus atos – Gomen, Hinata. E arigato... Por se preocupar. Eu ando me sentindo muito sozinho ultimamente...

- Na-Na-Naru... – não conseguiu terminar, e desmaiou nos braços de Naruto. Todos, exceto o próprio Naruto, sabiam que ela era completamente apaixonada pelo garoto-Kyuubi, mas tinha o péssimo hábito de desmaiar quando está perto dele.

- Não! Hinata espere! Fique aqui comigo! Não desmaie de novo! – Naruto viu que era tarde demais – Kuso... Sempre quis saber a razão desses desmaios dela.

Não tendo outra opção, recostou-a contra a árvore, abanando com as mãos o rosto da jovem. Nunca tinha reparado antes, mas Hinata era extremamente atraente, e bonita no seu próprio modo de ser. Não pôde evitar, senão acariciar por um momento o rosto da garota desmaiada. Ao sentir o leve toque da mão de Naruto em seu rosto, a jovem começou a dar sinais de vida novamente. Ela acordava, de seu desmaio, se deparando com os olhos azuis expressivos do jovem loiro fitando-a, preocupado.

- Você ta bem, Hinata? – indagou Naruto.

- H-Hai... E-Eu preciso... ir agora – disse Hinata, levantando-se rapidamente e se afastando – E... Naruto-kun...

- Hai?

- Não se sinta sozinho... P-porque sempre t-tem alguém que... G-gosta da gente... – as palavras de Hinata causaram um impacto no garoto. A jovem sem poder controlar seu rubor, apenas saiu correndo, deixando-o ali, parado. A confusão girava em torno de sua cabeça. Será que Sakura era a escolha certa, afinal? Começou a refletir ali, sozinho.

_Esse é só o prólogo do especial de dias dos namorados que eu tava fazendo, mas em breve teremos mais! Deixem reviews! Até o próximo capítulo!_


	2. 1: Desconfianças

**Capítulo 1: Desconfianças**

O jovem de cabelos loiros ainda permanecia ali, sentado, no meio do bosque. Recostou-se numa árvore e pôs-se a raciocinar. Nunca antes tinha notado Hinata, mas naquela ocasião fora diferente. Não só a notou, como também viu o quanto ela era atraente. O rosto angelical da garota desmaiada lapidara-se na mente de Naruto, e de maneira alguma sairia enquanto não esclarecesse o que estava pensando. Sempre gostou de Sakura e tinha certeza disso, mas agora sentiu algo pela Hyuuga que nunca antes experimentara. Ficou perplexo, tentando entender tudo o que se passou naquele breve momento.

Naquela hora, Hinata já estava em casa, dentro de seu quarto. Tinha o hábito de sentar-se no parapeito da janela quando queria pensar, e era exatamente nessa posição que estava. A brisa suava acariciava seus cabelos negros e seu rosto, ela ainda sentia a mão de Naruto, o toque carinhoso que recebera daquele que sempre amou. Corava só de relembrar o momento. Para Naruto ela estava desacordada, mas na verdade se deixara levar pelo gesto tão afetivo que o garoto loiro fizera. Permitira que ele a acariciasse um pouco para só então dar sinais de que estava desperta, por mais que já estivesse.

_"Ah, Naruto-kun... Por que você não percebe que eu te amo? Por mais que eu queira te dizer isso eu não consigo! Eu insisto em desmaiar como hoje... Apesar de que ele acariciou meu rosto. Foi tão bom. A Sakura tem sorte de tê-lo correndo atrás dela o tempo todo... Quem dera fosse eu"_, uma pequena lágrima de desapontamento caiu de um dos olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga. Desejava com todas as suas forças que um dia pudesse ter alguma chance com o garoto loiro.

Ouviu batidas na porta, e logo em seguida o som da mesma se abrindo. Virou-se para ver quem adentrava seu quarto, e deu de cara com uma garota de cabelos castanhos, pele tão clara como a sua e os mesmos olhos perolados. Tratava-se de sua irmã, Hanabi.

- Hinata-neechan, pensando nele outra vez? – indagou a caçula.

- É... – respondeu inicialmente, até que se deu conta do que lhe fora perguntado e corou violentamente – C-Como v-você...?

- Ta na cara, nee-chan. Só mesmo o tapado que não nota – disse abafando um risinho – Por que não sai com ele nesse dia dos namorados?

- E-Eu... Sair com o... Naruto-kun? – a idéia certamente era atraente para a mais velha das irmãs Hyuuga, mas a mesma não sabia se tinha capacidade para chamar seu amado para um encontro. Principalmente no dia dos namorados.

- Já sei o que você ta pensando, e tenho a solução! – Hinata se aproximou de sua irmã, mostrando interesse no que Hanabi tinha a lhe dizer – Mas... Tem uma condição. Você tem que seguir tudo até o fim.

- Hanabi, onegai! Eu faço o que você quiser, mas me ajude!

- Então chega aqui perto que eu vou te contar o meu plano – e sussurrou sua idéia no ouvido da primogênita Hyuuga, que imediatamente corou o máximo que um humano é capaz de fazer sem derreter.

- T-Tem certeza que vai dar certo? – indagou, incerta, Hinata – É meio fora do que eu costumo fazer...

- Você disse que faria o que eu quisesse, certo? É isso, ou então vai passar mais um festival em casa, chorando por não ter o garoto-Kyuubi junto de você – aquilo surpreendeu a mais velha.

Flashback de Hanabi:

_Mais um dia dos namorados se passava. A pequena Hinata, com seus doze anos ainda não tinha saído de seu quarto desde que o dia raiara, e nada nem ninguém era capaz de tira-la dali. Não naquele dia. Hanabi, muito preocupada com sua querida irmã, bateu na porta, sem obter resposta. Entretanto a mais nova não se rendeu e bateu novamente, sem obter, no entanto, qualquer sinal de vida. Foi quando ouviu um soluço. Ativou o Byakugan para ver o que se passava dentro do quarto._

_Lá estava Hinata, sentada num canto, com o rosto escondido entre suas pernas. Chorava a agonia de não ter seu amado ao seu lado. Sempre o amou, e nunca quis esconder isso de ninguém, mas sua timidez sempre a impedia de agir como gostaria. A visão de sua irmã mais velha ali, as lágrimas rolando de seu rosto inchado, deprimida, ficariam marcadas por um bom tempo na mente da mais nova das Hyuuga._

_Encostou seu ouvido na porta, a fim de que pudesse ouvir algo que a ajudasse a ter motivos para entrar no quarto e consolar a triste garota que chorava escondida do resto da família. E entreouviu, entre um soluço e outro, algo._

_- Naruto-kun... Por que? Sempre estive ao seu lado, mas nunca me nota..._

Fim do Flashback de Hanabi:

Hinata sentiu que Hanabi falava a verdade. Se pretendia mesmo conquistar o jovem que ama, não era com resmungos, lágrimas e desmaios que ia conseguir. Tinha que agir, e o mais rápido possível. Mas algo naquele plano de sua irmã não lhe parecia direito. Era uma atitude ousada, no ponto de vista da garota de cabelos negros, e que tinha grandes chances de causar apenas um desmaio súbito. Mas, devia tentar. Era o que podia fazer. Sabia que o tempo havia sido generoso com ela, lhe dando formas muito bem estruturadas, um corpo com curvas perfeitas, seios fartos e uma beleza que procurava sempre esconder. E tinha sucesso. Agora, mais do que nunca, era a hora de mostrar ao seu amado sua beleza oculta.

Naruto sentiu seu estômago roncar. Já passara da hora do almoço e ele ainda não tinha tido suas nove tigelas de ramen diárias. Tudo se justificava pelo acontecido naquele dia. Tudo até ali já estava de cabeça para baixo. Lee e Sakura saindo juntos no dia dos namorados, Hinata falando uma frase com mais de três palavras sem desmaiar... E ele sem comer o ramen dele. Algo lhe dizia que não tudo ainda estava inacabado. Tinha o pressentimento que ainda teria surpresas até o fim do dia. Só que não adiantava nada encarar as adversidades do cotidiano de barriga vazia, então foi tirar o atraso do almoço no Ichiraku Ramen.

Não estava com pressa, por mais que todos que estivessem a, pelo menos, cinco metros dele pudessem ouvir os roncos de seu estômago. Foi caminhando para fora do bosque, ainda refletindo sobre o que fazer. Ele sempre gostou de Sakura, mas a havia perdido para o último homem na face da Terra que pudesse ser imaginado saindo com Haruno Sakura. E agora Hinata. Algo o incomodava. Era muito suspeita a forma com que lhe disse que "sempre havia alguém que gostasse da gente". Descartou logo a possibilidade de Hinata sentir algo por ele. _"Eles são da alta sociedade de Konoha, e eu sou só um órfão qualquer, jogado por aí. E que ainda por cima tem um demônio selado dentro de si"_.

Foi se aproximando de seu destino tranqüilamente, quando deu de cara com um sujeito alto, de cabelos longos e castanhos, que desciam até sua cintura num rabo de cavalo imenso. Usava roupas brancas, bem largas. Tinha a pele alva e os olhos perolados. Seu nome era Hyuuga Neji, e era primo de Hinata. Sempre agiu como um completo imbecil com ela até a terceira fase do Exame Chuunnin, quando ela provou seu valor num combate com ele. Desde então os dois se dão razoavelmente bem. Decidiu perguntar a ele se sabia de algo que pudesse ajuda-lo.

- Oi! Neji! – chamou Naruto, acenando com uma das mãos para o jovem a sua frente.

- Não precisa gritar, eu to na sua frente – respondeu o jovem, já mostrando irritação.

- Ah... Gomen, é que eu quero te fazer uma pergunta...

- Já sei o que vai perguntar, e a resposta é NÃO! – Naruto se espantou com a atitude de Neji. Ele mal tinha idéia que estava pensando em Hinata até cinco minutos atrás e o jovem parecia ler a mente dele – Eu não vou te emprestar grana pra você torrar tudo em ramen! – o loiro se aliviou de ver que o Hyuuga estava errado.

- Dessa vez... DESSA vez não é isso... – Neji se espantou. Nunca tinha visto Naruto perguntar algo a alguém em frente ao Ichiraku que não envolvesse dinheiro para comer – Tem a ver com a Hinata... Você sabe se ela gosta de alguém em especial?

- Err... – sabia que se dissesse algo, com certeza sua prima não suportaria a pressão e acabaria se debulhando em lágrimas, corou, tentando mentir – Na verdade... Não. Uhh... Se me der licença eu vou indo, até logo, Naruto! – e se foi, sem dar chances do loiro sequer responder.

Sem ter mais o que fazer, o jovem loiro adentrou no Ichiraku Ramen, sentando-se em um dos banquinhos disponibilizados para os clientes. Seu estômago soltou um ronco particularmente alto, o que chamou a atenção do velho senhor que trabalhava no local.

- Hmmm... Naruto, vejo que ta com fome hoje! – brincou o senhor, com um sorriso alegre.

- Hai! Me vê o de sempre, onegai! – respondeu Naruto, esfregando sua mão na barriga.

- Ossu! Ayame! O especial tamanho extragrande pro Naruto... E pra ontem! – ordenou o homem a sua filha, virando-se logo depois para o jovem – Então, Naruto... Já tem par para o dia dos namorados?

- Na verdade... Não... – por algum motivo estranho não tirava Hinata da cabeça, e a pergunta do velho apenas o fez lembrar mais ainda dela.

- Ótimo! Que tal sair com a minha filha, Ayame?

Silêncio total no Ichiraku. O velho que sempre o atendeu ali estava oferecendo sua filha para sair com ele no dia dos namorados? Sabia, tinha certeza, de que aquele dia ainda o reservava algo desse gênero, mas nunca sequer passou por sua cabeça sair com a jovem cozinheira do Ichiraku. _"É... ela é bem bonita... Gah! O que eu to pensando?! Eu tenho que pensar em alguém pra sair comigo, mas não ela! Talvez outra pessoa..."_.

- Então, Naruto, o que acha? – indagou o velho.

- Acha o que, papai? – Ayame vinha trazendo uma imensa tigela de ramen, que colocou com muito cuidado à frente do jovem loiro, e voltou-se para encarar seu pai – Você não fez aquilo de novo, fez?

- Err... Fiz...

- Papai! – a garota olhou para seu pai, e logo depois para Naruto, corando – Err... Naruto-kun desculpe o meu pai... Ele é meio afobado às vezes...

- Err... Tudo bem, nee-chan... Sério, não faz mal... – disse Naruto, com um sorriso sem graça.

- Mas, se você não tiver ninguém... Acho que não tem problema nenhum... – Ayame corou muito ao se oferecer para sair com o jovem loiro.

- Na verdade... Eu não tenho ninguém ainda, sabe?

- Quer dizer que não sou boa o bastante? – a jovem fez cara de choro.

- Gah! N-não... De jeito nenhum... – pronto. A confusão estava armada...

- É brincadeira, Naruto-kun!

Após comer as nove tigelas extragrandes de ramen de cada dia, Naruto tirou o famoso gama-chan de seu bolso, pagando pela comida, levantou-se e partiu. Decidiu ir para casa, deitar e esperar o resto do dia passar, assim não aconteceria nada mais que pudesse compromete-lo. E também poderia pensar sobre o que aconteceu no bosque. Tinha a impressão de que Hinata sentia algo a mais por ele, mas não era nada que pudesse afirmar com toda a certeza. Mal sabia ele, talvez por ser muito desligado, que ela sempre o amara. Mas curioso é o destino, que eventualmente apronta conosco, e dessa vez seus alvos eram os dois jovens. Muito ainda aconteceria naquela semana, mas nenhum dos dois sabia ainda. Ainda.

**Respondendo aos Reviews:**

**Parulla Akatsuki:** Valeu pelo elogio! Tá aqui a continuação, espero que goste!

**kamila-chan:** Nossa! Tantos elogios no prólogo, cara... brigadão mesmo! Bem... pode deixar que eu vou continuar postando... mas agradeço pelo apoio! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Fraaan: **Que bom que gostou! Agradeço pelo review!

**Sophia.DiLUA: **Po, brigado pelos elogios! Prometo continuar o mais rápido possível, já to vendo que foi bem aceita a história! Então... Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
